From the Beginning
by mockingjaypress
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta met at a younger age. Would they fall for each other earlier? Would they remain friends and go off and marry different people? (And yes I will be writing about the 74th games it's not all fluff!) Read to find out! Don't forget to REVIEW :)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys this is my VERY FIRST fanfiction! Sorry this chapter is miserably short but I wanted to see what y'all thought first. One thing about me I won't hold my story hostage for a certain # of reviews but I LOVE when people tell me what they think or give suggestions sooo PLEASE REVIEW! FYI I'm probably going to check out anyone who views/review because I love reading fanfic as much as writing it! Enough talking I hope you enjoy and i'll see you at the bottom of the page**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games, all rights go to the amazing Suzanne Collins!**

KATNISS POV:

As I stumble through the dark, cold streets, I try to focus on where to find food. Although all I can think of is how cold it is in District 12 on dark winter nights like this. I come across a row of houses that I know must belong to the shop owners. I feel a glimpse of hope, thinking that they could have thrown away unwanted food. As soon as I lift the lid of the baker's trash can I am immediately disappointed. "Completely bare" I think to myself, I guess they had just been emptied. I stand in the pouring rain ready to head in for the night, but then I remember Prim's face. With her sunken cheeks and hopeful eyes, I couldn't let her down by walking in to our house with nothing.

All of a sudden I hear screaming, I look up to see the baker' switch of a wife has computer of the house and is now threatening me with a broom. I am about to turn and go when I notice a boy behind her. He has curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I snap back to reality and hobble away as quickly as I can. I only make it a few yards until I collapse next to an old maple tree. I curl up in a ball and except that I'm going to die of starvation here and now. I'm just about to fall asleep until I hear more shouting, then a commotion from inside the house. "Fantastic she's come to finish me off." I think to myself. Just then the boy from earlier emerges from the door with a bruised face and a burnt loaf of bread in hand.  
I stare at the bread. I would kill for just one piece of that, it's a little burnt but still good. I see him throw little chunks off of it and throw it to the pigs. Then to my surprise he quickly throws the bread in my direction. It lands at my feet, and before either of us have long enough to further the encounter I scoop the loaf up and sprint away. I stuff the loaf into my father's old hunting jacket and hurry home. I bust through the door and reveal the bread to Prim. Her face instantly lights up, and I decide I'm going to make this really nice for her. I force my mom to sit at the table with us and we eat the bread piece by piece.  
I tuck Prim in to her ratty old bed and kiss her forehead. I walk my mother to her bed, and do the same to myself. I can feel myself slipping into a deep sleep but have one last thought, "Why in the world would that boy risk another beating just to save me, a poor seam girl. I'll have to thank him someday."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so this chapter was basically completely based on a scene of the book but I promise I'll be ALOT AMORE original! If I don't update for awhile I'll explain why, I'm not going to promise how often I will but I'll try for 2 or more chapters every week (will most likely be update on weekends!) BYE see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I was SUPER excited to update this because I know I never like to read stories that are only like one chapter in and NEVER update, so I didn't want to keep you waiting. Anyways ITS FRIDAY TOMORROW :) so I'm planning on writing quite a bit. Enough of me so I'll see you at the bottom of the page... HAPPY READING!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games so all rights and credit goes to the fabulous Suzanne Collins!**

KATNISS'S POV:

I wait for Prim to come out of the school building, and realize she went home with her friend so they could have a play date. I start to walk home but am stopped when I see him. It's the boy who threw the bread. I debate with myself whether to go and thank him or not and in the end I decide to, I hate owing people. I nervously approach him and see he is looking straight at me with a confused and shocked look on his face. "Um hi I'm Katniss, I just w-wanted to thank you for the bread last night." I say nervously. He gives me a warm smile. "Hi I'm Peeta, it was no trouble at all." He says kindly

"I guess you have to get home then..." I trail off. "I'm in no hurry, I got plenty of time to kill, wanna go down to the meadow?" He asks. "Sure." I agree and we head towards the meadow.

We walk towards the meadow and I think about how my father and I used to take this same route, singing along the way. I dismiss the thought, not wanting to start sobbing in front of this mysterious boy who I just met.  
"So you've been here before?" He asks, interrupting my train of thought. "Huh? Oh yeah I used to go all the time with my dad before..." I trail off again, and I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" He asks concerned. "Oh no it's not you, it's just my dad dies in a mining accident." I answer. "Oh I'm so sorry." He says. "It's fine." I reply  
"So what do you like to do here?" I ask trying to change the subject. "I paint most of the time, but sometimes I just come up here around sunset and lay out, until the stars come out. I nod my head in response. "So what did you here?" He asks. "Well my dad and I came out here and just sang sometimes, but occasionally we went out past the fence and hunted." I say and immediately wish I hadn't. "Wait please don't tell anyone about that!" I add quickly. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." He says.

The rest of the day we spend walking around and talking to each other. I totally open up to him about how my mom went into a horrible depression and left me to raise my sister, and how sometimes I hate her for it, and he told me about how his mom slaps him if he does anything wrong at all. I'm not really sure why I opened up to him so much, maybe it's just because he's the first person who's my age that I can talk to.

"It's starting to get kinda dark can I walk you home?" He asks. "That'd be great." I tell him. We walk the rest of the way to my house and I tell him I had a really good time, he agrees and tells me to come into the bakery tomorrow morning and we can go someplace. I nod excitedly and go inside.  
I walk out the door, clinging tightly to the money, and reviewing the previous encounter with my mother in my head. I quickly make my way to the market. I look over the list and know that all the items will be low quality in most of the shops at this time of year, so I begin to wonder if I should venture to the Hob. My father took me once or twice, although my mom didn't really approve. I decide that things will be cheaper there anyway, so I pick up my pace.

I enter the Hob and am overwhelmed with all the commotion. I complete the list as soon as I can, if mom knew I went out here she'd probably be angry. I rush home and find my mom getting out pots and pans. "Hi sweetie." She says. "Hey mom." I respond. I sit by the fire, warming my hands until mom announces that dinners ready.

We both sit down at the table and eat. Afterwards she insists that she tucks me in, I reluctantly agree and she sits me on my bed, sings and strokes my hair until I drift to sleep. The next morning I wake up early and see my mom sleeping beside of me. I carefully get up, not wanting to wake her, and go over to the drawer of my clothes. I slip on old pants and a shirt, followed by my dad's old hunting jacket, and his game bag. I'm not really sure why I brought it, I've barely even touch it, I guess I did it without thinking.  
I quietly slip out the door and immediately start running to meet Peeta, surprisingly I'm actually really excited to see him. I soon arrive at the meadow and see him staring at the morning sun, mesmerized. I come up beside him and he soon notices me. "Good morning." He says. "Morning." I respond. He looks at me for a second. "You look pretty today." He says, I immediately blush. "Sure." I say sarcastically. "I'm serious!" He says. "Well in that case thank you." I say, no one other than my dad ever told me I looked pretty.

"So what do you wanna do today?" He asks. I pounder this for a minute. "I want to go to the woods." I say seriously. "Um Katniss that's sorta against the law." He says. "I know but I want to show you something." I argue. "Ok ok, let's go to the woods." He says.

NnWe walk to the edge of the fence and stop to listen for the hum of the electricity. As always, it's completely silent so I show him how to squeeze throughout the tear in the fence. After we're outside of the fence I glance over at him a few times to see his face is a mixture of amazement and pure terror. "You know there's really nothing to be afraid of." I say. "Even if some animal does come we can just climb a tree." I add. "I'm not exactly the best climber in Panem." He says. Oh that's right he phas had no purpose to learn, never being to the woods and all. "I'm sure your not that bad." I say. "Katniss I'm that bad." His disagrees. "Well we're going to have to fix that." I say. He shrugs and we continue.

Finally we arrive at our destination, the lake. By the look on Peeta's face I'm going to go ahead and guess he's never really seen a natural lake like this. "Isn't it something?" I ask staring at the lake. "It's beautiful." He says, amazed. "Well do you wanna go swimming?" I ask. "I can't." He says quietly. "Why not?" I ask "I don't know how to swim." He says, obviously embarrassed. "That's going to have to change as well." I say with a smirk.

PEETA'S POV:

I really was surprised when Katniss came up and thanked me for that bread. I mean obviously I know who she is, or I wouldn't have purposely burnt that bread. I've known who she was since the age of 5. To tell the truth I've been in love with her since age 5. When I saw her this morning, I couldn't help but stare. She looked beautiful. Now we're at this lake that's almost as pretty as her (yes, I know I sound like a total cheese ball but I really can't help it). When I tell her I can't swim she basically told me she was going to teach me. To anyone else I would have flat out refused, but I can't say no to her. "Ok so are you gonna teach me?" I ask. She nods and removes her clothes. Not that she is naked but nudity isn't a big deal here. If a group of boys and girls were going to the small, manmade pond in District 12, it wouldn't matter if the girls and boys went skinny dipping.

She soon is left in her bra and underwear and is walking towards the water. As I begin undressing I see her do a cannon ball into the water. That's one of the things I love about her, most of the girls at our school would do a graceful swan dive to try to impress the boys, but not Katniss. She couldn't care less about if the boys liked her.

I slowly walk into the water until only my head is sticking out. "So the first thing u need to do is float on your back." I nod my head and remove my feet from the ground. I float on my back and look up at Katniss. Her braided hair was undone by the water and now it falls in waves down to her shoulders, it looks beautiful. Then I realize yet another thing I love about Katniss, she makes me take risks. God I love Katniss Everdeen.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello again. So that chapter was about 1,500 words I hope that'll hold you over for now and PRETTY PLEASE review... I LOVE when fellow writers/ readers tell me there opinion and especially when they give suggestions! Once again who ever reviews me I will try my VERY hardest to give them a review on one of their stories (and I will 99% of the time!) SOOOOO don't be afraid to ask me any questions you want, give suggestions, tell your opinions, or ANYTHING else. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thank you SOOOOOO much for the reviews? I appreciate you pointing out my spelling and grammar errors, I've been trying to work on it. also Cassandraishere, you asked if I considered incorporating the games. The answer is yes, I definitely want to get to the 74th hunger games at least (I might have to skip a few years later on though) I HOPE YOU ENJOY :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Hunger Games, all rights/ credit goes to the spectacular Suzanne Collins**

KATNISS'S POV:

The next morning I wake up in a particularly bad mood. First off because it's Sunday which means school tomorrow, next because Peeta couldn't hang out because he has to work at the bakery, and third because I just realized the reaping is coming up. This year will be the 69th year. This is my first year, since my birthday is in 2 weeks, I just meet the deadline. I'm completely dreading it, I have to take tesserae so now my name will be in 4 times. I've done the math and by the time I'm 18 I'll have my names in 28 times. I guess I don't have it the worst, there are kids who have 6 family members (including them self) so they have their name in 7 times at the age of 12. "Just the Capitol's way of pinning us against each other more then we already do." I think to myself.  
The rest of the day I decide to go hunting so I won't focus on the reaping. By sunset I have 2 rabbits, 3 squirrels, a gallon of strawberries, and a few herbs from the edge of the meadow to bring home. As I walk home I begin to hear a rustling sound. I quickly aim my bow at the direction of the sound. I am fully preparing myself to shoot whatever is coming towards me, until a boy emerges from the trees.  
**AUTHORS NOTE: Yes I'm fully aware this isn't how it happened, but please deal with it because it's not really that important.**  
"So you gonna shoot me?" He asks casually. I lower my bow. "Sorry about that. I thought you were an animal or something." I say. "Don't worry about it. By the way I'm Gale." He says and holds up his hand. "Katniss." I quietly mutter and limply shake his hand. "Catnip! What kind of name is that?" He asks loudly. "Geez, calm down I said KATNISS." I say loudly back. "Whatever you say Catnip." He says and walks away. I roll my eyes at my new name.  
I return home and take off my boots. Once again I find my mom up and about. "Hey mom." I say to her. "Hey little duck." I say jokingly to Prim. "I brought some game home." I say to my mom. "That's great honey!" She says excitedly. "It's been too long since we've had some fresh meat!" She adds. I hand my bag over to her and she starts to clean and gut the game.  
I sit in the armchair in front of where she's playing with her doll. "So what have you been up to?" I ask Prim. "Well, I had a sleepover at my friends house! We made bracelets, played dress up, and watched a movie!" She says in her small squeaky voice. "That sounds fun!" I say. She yawns, curls up in beside me. I wrap my arm around her and we drift off.  
My mom wakes us up early the next morning, and we get ready for school. I swing my bag over my shoulder and take Prim by the hand as we walk to school. She hums a pretty tune as we walk and I smile. As we're walking through the square, Peeta comes out of the bakery quickly catches up with us. "Hey Katniss." He says happily. "Hi Peeta, this is my sister Prim." I say. She smiles wide and holds out her hand to him. He returns the guesser, and they shake hands.  
The whole way to school we talk about our friends at school. Well, mostly his. I don't really have any friends. There's this one girl Madge, she's cool and prefers solitude, like me. We finally arrive and I can see we're getting strange stares. Seam kids and merchant kids are never seen together. I hug Prim and send her to her class. I look up at Peeta and he is obviously noticing the glares.  
We walk together all the way to the building, not letting the other kids affect us. One group of boys steps in front of us, blocking the door. "Excuse us." Peeta says. "I don't think so." One of the boys says. "Peeta what are you doing hanging out with this trash?" He asks. Well, that hurts. At least have the decency to say that behind my back. "She's not trash!" Peeta says angrily. "Yeah sure, now why don't you come with us, we actually have class." He says. I scoff and lightly laugh at this. "Yeah they have class." I think to myself sarcastically. "Wait so you're telling me that you have more class than Katniss? Unlike you she isn't a jerk to people for no apparent reason. Before you say something idiotic like that I would think it through." Peeta says. They have nothing to say. "That's exactly what I thought, now let's go Katniss." Peeta says as he holds out his hand to me. I take it and we walk hand and hand into the building.  
"I'm so sorry Katniss." He says genuinely. "It's ok Peeta it's not you're fault." I say with a sigh. "Those jerks shouldn't talk to you that way." He says in frustration. "That's the first time anyone has said anything like that, don't worry." I say softly. He nods his head and we separate and go to our classes.  
Throughout the rest of the day, I pass those boys in the hallway. I just give them a dirty look, and they don't bother me. Soon lunch rolls around and I am relieved to be able to go a few minutes without an academic class. I have a lot on my mind, and have for the past 24 hours. I am disappointed to find out Peeta and I have different lunch periods. Oh well at least I'll get to see him after school.  
**AUTHOR'S Note: sorry this is such a horrible place to switch POV's but Peeta hasnt really been heard in awhile**.

PEETA'S POV:

I'm still enraged about this morning. I can hardly focus in any of my classes, all I can think of is Katniss's hurt face when they said those awful things. Eventually,the school day is over and as soon as the bell rings I run as fast as I can to meet Katniss. I find Prim is already there. "Do you guys want to go down to the meadow?" I ask hopefully. "YES!" Prim screams excitedly. "Ok it's fine with me." Katniss agrees. "Great." I say as I lead them to the meadow. When we get there, we have no idea what to do, so Katniss suggests we pick dandelions for dandelion salad. We all agree and begin to collect the bright flowers. I hear Katniss softly singing and I feel a smile spread across my face. I've loved her singing voice since day 1. That's one of the things that convinced me I loved her so much.

I move closer to her and see she hasn't got the slightest idea I'm listening. "You have a beautiful voice." I say when she finishes the song. She jumps then turns around. I can see her blush. "I'm serious!" I assure her. "Thank you." She says modestly. I roll my eyes and return to picking dandelions. When we're finished, Prim is falling asleep, so a put her on my shoulders and hold KATNISS'S hand all the way to her house.

"Well I should be going." I say. She nods her head and takes Prim in her arms. She tells me to stay where I am. She goes into the house and I patiently wait outside. She returns without Prim, so I'm guessing she tucked her in. "Thanks for standing up for me today." She quietly says. "I'm never going to let some jerk like that call you names." I respond honestly. She leans forward and kisses me on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She calls as she goes inside. "Bye." I say quietly. I'm shocked that Katniss Everdeen actually kissed me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello again I'm sorry, this chapter probably was full of all sorts off errors and wasn't very good... Tell me what you think and if you ask questions I promise I'll answer in an authors note (If I have the answer)! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Guys, I'm SOOOO sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I hope you guys don't hate me too much anyways mu school's cancelled tomorrow due to icy roads so I'll write and extra long chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games, all rights go to Suzanone Collins.**

KATNISS'S POV:

I walk in the door and once it's closed I sigh. Why did I kiss him? It probably didn't mean anything since we're only 11, but I get the feeling it was more than a friendly kiss on the cheek (at least for me). I get ready for bed and sit by the fireplace. I lay down and think about Peeta. "What if I do like him more than a friend?" I ask myself. "He couldn't possibly like me back, who could want a poor seam girl?" I think sadly. I feel myself drifting off, and decide I'm too tired to move to my own bed.  
That night I have a horrible nightmare. I dream of the boys making fun of me, but instead of defending me he goes to their side and laughs along with them. After that I'm in the mines and see my dad die. I wake up sweaty and I'm also shaking. "It was just a dream Katniss, just a stupid dream." I tell myself.  
I get up, wash my face with cold water, get Prim and myself ready, and kiss my mother goodbye. When we step outside, the cold air is a relief, I close my eyes and let it cool me down. We walk to the school building and as usual I kiss Prim goodbye and send her off. Peeta didn't meet us this morning, which I'm a little disappointed about. I walk into the school and quickly get to class.  
Later on in the day I see Peeta. He's walking down the hallway with his head down. I look at his face and see he has a huge bruise across his face.

PEETA'S POV:

This morning my mom got mad at me because I said I had to go meet Katniss. She said all of the Everdeens are worthless trash. When I tried to defend Katniss she picked up the nearest object (with happened to be a rolling pin) and hit me hard across the face with it. I picked up my things and walked out the door, not showing any emotion until I got out of the house.  
Once I'm outside I place a hand on my face and instantly feel pain. I look at my watch and see its 8:28. I pick up my pace and start to run. I enter the building right as the bell is ringing, so I decide to head straight to class instead of going to the office. When I walk in I look my teacher in the eyes silently begging her to let me get away with tardiness. She nods her head, so I sit down. I'm pretty positive by the look she had on her face when she let me sit, she knows what happened this morning. I'm pretty sure the whole town knows my mother is abusive, they just choose not to do anything about it.  
The rest of the day I dread seeing Katniss. I don't want her to ask about the mark on my face, it's too embarrassing plus I don't want her to worry about me. As I pass her in the hallway I put my head down, but can't help but see the concerned look on her face. I immediately feel guilty and decide I'll explain myself after school.

KATNISS'S POV:

The rest of the day I'm distracted with thoughts of Peeta. I can't get the image of that bruise out of my mind. How could that have happened. Then I remembered how he told me how his mother hits him. I'm at lunch but without thinking I stand up and head to the bathroom. Luckily, I pass Peeta in the hallway. I grab his hand and drag him towards the door. "Katniss wait!" He yells after me. I don't stop, I drag him until we"re outside the school. "What happened to you?" I scream at him, I can feel tears form in my eyes. He odiously knows what I'm talking about. "This morning..." He trails off and looks down at the ground. "Peeta Mellark if you don't tell me right this instant I swear-" he cuts me off. "Fine fine, this morning it told my mom I was going to meet you, and apparently she hates your family so she sorta hit me in the face." He says quietly. There's a moment of silence, while I'm taking all this in.  
I feel the tears running down my cheeks. At this point I'm completely sobbing, and I don't care what he thinks of me. "Katniss don't cry." He says calmly as he pulls me into a hug. He strokes my hair and I hug him back. He smells like cinnamon. I could stay like this forever, but the bell rings p, signaling its time to get to our next class. "We should probably go inside now." I say, wiping tears off my face. He shrugs, "they'll never even notice we're gone." He says casually. I know this is probably not true, but I couldn't care less. We walk down to the meadow and lay in the warm grass. I think of how quickly the temperature changed. After that night Peeta gave me the bread it seemed like Spring came over night.  
I glance over and see that Peeta is starring at me. "What is sit?" I ask. He shakes his head, "nothing, I was just thinking about how no one has ever asked me about bruises my mom put on me." He says. "I care about you Peeta." I say honestly. "Thank you." He whispers. I smile and turn back towards the sky. I remember that we left school early, and it's probably time to pick Prim up. "Peeta I have to pick Prim up." I say as I stand up. "I'll come with you." He says and joins my side. We walk towards the school in comfortable silence. We reach the school just in time. Prim is walking out of the school happily. I wave at her, and she runs over. "Hey Katniss." She says as she hugs my legs. "Hey Peeta." She says. "Hey Prim." He says with a smile. We all 3 walk home together, Prim tells us about her day along the way. Once we reach my house I can see Peeta is about to turn and go when I blurt out, "How would you like to stay for dinner?" He thinks about it for a moment, then smiles. "I'd love to." He says. We walk in and a delicious smell hits me. I can tell my mom has been cooking. "Hey mom, I was wondering if my friend Peeta could stay for dinner." I ask her. "Sure sweetie that'd be great!" She says enthusiastically.  
Once dinner's ready we sit down at the table, and begin to eat. My mom seems to be enjoying Peeta's presence. We all laugh and joke the whole rest of the evening. All too soon, it's time for Peeta to leave. I walk with him outside. "Thanks for having me, I had a nice time." Peeta says. "We all loved having you here." I say. I hug him and he leaves.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok so there it is. I'm having trouble deciding, should I skip forward a few years or should I wait until after their 1st reaping (when they're still 12) and then skip. PLEASE review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my gosh, you guys probably hate me, and I don't blame you one bit! its been SO long since I updated and I have no excuse other than the fact that i've been CRAZY busy lately. Again I can't apologize enough! Anyways I hope you enjoy! PLEASE review and tell me what you think it honestly means SO SO SO much to me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All rights go to Suzanne Collins!**

PEETA'S POV:

The next few weeks are a blur. Its Spring Break so we get to do whatever we want. Katniss and I (sometimes joined by Prim) have spent every moment together. One night we even camped out in the meadow. The three of us told scary stories, sang old District 12 folk songs, and playing with Prim. The next morning we all went to the bakery, and I taught Prim how to make cheese buns, which Katniss absolutely adores. Yesterday I convinced Katniss to let me take her to the lake today, since its her birthday. I carefully prepare a picnic of all her favorite dishes. Once I'm finished, I grab two clean towels, and set off to meet at the meadow like we always do.

I finally see her approaching. "Where's Prim?" I ask, noticing her absence. "She said she wanted to stay home and take care of mom, she's starting to slip back into her depression or whatever." She answers, with a hint of pain behind her voice. "I brought lunch!" I say trying to lighten the mood. "Good, I'm starving, but lets go to the lake first." she says. I nod and follow after her. We hike through the woods until we come to the lake.

She wastes no time getting undressed, and before I know it she's in the water, I quickly join her. We play marco polo, swing off the rope thats tied to a tree near the deepest part of the lake, and finally I announce I'm getting out. She follows after me, and we wrap ourselves in towels, and sit near the shore, admiring the sunset. "It really beautiful isn't it." I say with a sigh. She nods and we resume gazing at the picturesque shade of light orange that fills the sky.

I glance over and find Katniss staring at me. "What?" I say, worried I have something on my face or something. "Nothing." She says happily. "Okay." I say semi relieved. I try to concentrate on the sunset, but its a little challenging since my 7 year long crush is staring straight at me. I give up and look at her. We sit like this, in silence for about 30 seconds until Katniss slowly leans in and presses her lips against mine.

KATNISS'S POV:

I don't even know what I'm thinking. I mean, i've been trying to tell myself I don't like Peeta for the past week or so, but its a little hard. He's so sweet and truly kind, not to mention his extremely good looks. I can see why all the girls in our grade practically drool over him. I know he could never even consider liking me, its a wonder he's even befriended me. Who could ever like a poor seam girl? Its not like I'm even a little pretty, or even nice, I'm ridiculously stubborn, and once again I'm among the poorest of our district. I have nothing to offer Peeta.

I snap back to reality after about 3 seconds. "Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry Peeta, I have literally no idea what got into me. I've never-" He cuts me off. "Katniss don't you get it?" he asks with a gentle smile. "Get what?" I ask. "I like you Katniss, I _like _like you, as in more than a friend. i have for longer than you could imagine." He says. Wait what? How could Peeta Mellark, the most handsome and amazing person i've ever known, like me? "Are you kidding?" I ask. " Of course I'm not kidding!" He says almost offended. "how could you like me, i'm just a poor seam girl, who has literally nothing to offer?" I ask, still in shock. "Katniss, you're the most beautiful, strong willed, amazing person i've ever known, and that doesn't even begin to explain how truly wonderful you are." He says.

I begin to believe that he actually likes me. Not that any of that stuff is true, I think he honestly believes it. But then again, this is WAY too good to be true. "Peeta, I swear if you're lying!" I begin. "Katniss I would never lie to you." He says quietly. I don't care if this is a dream and I'm going to wake up at any second, I just want to live in this moment, of pure happiness. I lean my head on his shoulder and drift to sleep.

"Katniss!" I hear someone whisper, and then feel someone shake me. I open my eyes and see Peeta sitting next to me. I must've fallen asleep. "Katniss, its dark out we should really get going." He says calmly. "Okay." I says sleepily, and slowly get up. He wasn't kidding when he said it was dark, I can barely see where I'm going. We walk for what seems like forever, and before I know it we're on my front porch. "Katniss I really did mean what I said earlier." He says. "I know." I whisper to him. With this he tells me goodnight and happy birthday. Then before he goes he leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

KATNISS'S POV:

(JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THIS IS 4 YEARS LATER SO THEY'RE NOW 16!)

Today I wake up in a very happy mood. Not only is it my birthday (which means I'm one year closer to being out of the reaping) and technically this is the day that Peeta and I started dating four years ago! I get ready as quickly as I can and practically run through the square, making my way to the bakery as quickly as I can. When I'm approaching the bakery, I see Peeta standing outside, carrying a bag of flour into the bakery. I run up behind him, and wrap my arms around his waist. He drops the bag of flour, and turns towards me, he cups my cheeks with his hands and pulls me into a kiss. We kiss for about 10 seconds, in the middle of public, not caring what anyone thinks of us. When we both pull away, I pull him into a tight hug, and can see his mother glaring at me over his shoulder. I roll my eyes at her and then focus on Peeta.

"You know what today is don't you?" He asks happily. "How could I forget?" I say sarcastically. "I asked my dad if I could get off work early, so I could take you down to the lake, and he said yes." He says happily. "Thats great! When can you go?" I ask him. "Right now." He says as he tosses his apron towards the door and grabs my hand. We hurry, through the square, to the meadow. We slide under the fence and head towards the lake. I hold Peeta's hand the whole way. We arrive and quickly undress. We both jump into the refreshing water together. We swim for an hour or so until we're both exhausted.

We both sit by the shore line just like we did four years ago. "Katniss, you know the reaping is coming up…" he tails off. I sigh, "I know what about it?" I ask. "You have your name in there 20 times." He says bitterly. "I know, but don't be worried, their are people with their names in 30 or 40 times." I say trying to relieve his concern. "Katniss, its not fair I have my name in there five times! Thats a fourth of your entries!" He says angrily. "I know, but theres nothing we can do about it. I only have two more years of the reaping left, what are the odds of me being drawn out of thousands?" I ask. "its just frustrating." He says with a sigh. "I know." I whisper to him, leaning my chin on his shoulder.

We dress and head back to the meadow. Once we're there we slowly walk hand in hand towards town. Soon we reach the bakery. "Do you have to get back to work?" I ask. "Yeah, but don't worry, I get the whole week after the reaping off." He tells me excitedly. "I'll be counting the days." I say with a smile. I wrap my hands around his neck, and pull him down to my lips. He kisses me and as soon as he releases me I wish that he didn't have to go. I let out a frustrated sigh, but then remind myself that I'll have him all to myself next week. "Well I have to go, I love you." I tell him with a quick hug. "Love you too!" He calls after me. I give him one last wave and walk home.

Prim is in the kitchen grinding up herbs for some more of their homemade remedies. They've been a healing team ever since my mother completely recovered from the grief of my father's death, around my 12th birthday. When Prim told her she wanted to be a healer, she was thrilled. She taught Prim all she knows about medicine. They're both experts, while I can't handle a common cold. Its amazing to me how Prim, a skinny little girl, can handle the gruesome mine injuries and other extremities that come in and out our front door.

"Hey little duck, hey mom." I say happily, as I walk through the front door. "Hey Kat." They say in unison. I give them each a quick hug and go to check on Prim's goat. Even though mom heals and I hunt, money is still very limited, and I only have enough for the bare essentials. Prim's goat was a very profitable investment. As I walk out the back door, to wear Lady is kept, I can't get Peeta's smiling face out of my head. I think of how he got so angry about the unfairness of the reaping. He's always so concerned about Prim and I, what did I ever do to deserve him?

PEETA'S POV:

I'm still torn apart with worry for Katniss. I admire her so much, she refused to let Prim enter her name more times than necessary to ensure she's as safe as she can be. Someone as perfect as her shouldn't even be put at risk for being chosen for something as cruel as The Hunger Games. No one should. The day after tomorrow is by far the scariest of all the days of the year. It ensures that 23 innocent kids will be dead within a month, no exceptions. I try to take my mind off the Hunger Games, by baking like crazy. I make three dozen cupcakes and decorate them all with the Katniss Plant. I admire my work, the light green stems lead up to the beautiful white and purple flower. I most of them in the display case, but set aside six that I'll bring to Katniss later.

After work I head straight to Katniss's house. I softly knock on the door and almost immediately hear soft footsteps approaching the door. Katniss's mother answers the door. "Hi Ms. Everdeen, is Katniss around?" I ask politely. "Yes, but she's asleep." She says softly, and opens the door more to reveal Katniss and Prim cuddled together on the sofa. This brings a smile to my face. "Ok well can you please give these to Katniss in the morning, I would come back, but I have to work tomorrow." I say, holding out the box containing the cupcakes "Sure Peeta, thank you." She says with a smile. She takes the box an I leave. Katniss is so perfect, what did I ever do to deserve her?

KATNISS'S POV:

This morning I'm extremely nervous. Reaping day has arrived and like most of Panem's children, I couldn't be more worried. I push all 'what if' thoughts out of my mind, theres no use worrying about the unpreventable. I quickly dress in jeans, a loose fitting shirt, my father's hunting jacket, and my old leather boots. Once I'm completely ready, I walk through the kitchen, only stopping to grab one of the cupcakes I received from Peeta yesterday morning. I eat it while walking to the meadow. I know Peeta has to work and can't come to the woods with me, but maybe Gale will be hunting as well.

Ever since Gale and I met we've become closer, obviously not as close as Peeta and I, mostly because there is absolutely nothing that could possibly be romantic between Gale and I, even if Peeta and I weren't together. I retreive the bow that I keep carefully hidden in the woods. I sling it over my shoulder, and walk towards Gale and I's meeting place. If he's in the woods, he'll be here. I carefully look around, until I spot him walking towards me. I wave to him and he quickens his pace to meet me.

"Hey Catnip!" He says. I roll my eyes, he's been calling me this for almost five years and I'm still not used to it. "Hey Gale, how are you doing." I ask, obviously knowing that he's worried just like I am. "Better than you would think, the baker gave me a ridiculous trade this morning, one tiny squirrel for this!" He says and holds up a large loaf of bread with an arrow stuck through it. I lightly laugh and snatch the bread away, and deeply inhale the scent. I'm instantly reminded of Peeta and realize even though he has his name in only five times, he could still be reaped. This thought causes my stomach to twist into knots. I never want to think of Peeta's brutal death.

I shake the thought and focus on hunting. "So do you want to pick some berries and hunt squirrels?" I ask. "Sounds good." He says. We spend the whole morning hunting and gathering. I imagine how delicious this will all taste tonight for dinner. As soon as we're finished we divide the spoils and tell each other goodbye, as well as good luck.

I quickly make my way home, wanting to have plenty of time to talk to prim, I know she'll be dreading this afternoon. I walk in the door to find Prim standing in the living room in my old reaping clothes, with her hair done up into a complex braid. "Hey Katniss, I laid one of my old dresses out for you." My mom says. "Thank you." I tell her sincerely. I know how much her old dresses mean to her. I get ready and come out to the living room, to join Prim. My mother gestures for my to sit down so she can do my hair as well. I sit down and Prim comes over and crawls onto my lap.

I stroke her back and whisper soothing words into her ear. When my mom is finished with my hair, its time to leave. I walk out onto the front porch, and see Peeta approaching. I take Prim's hand and we both walk to meet him. "Hey, I wanted to walk with you, if thats okay." he says. "Of course it is, I'm glad you came." I say to him. I take his hand and the three of us walk to the square, with my mom following close behind.

When we arrive Prim and I hug my mom goodbye and Prim, Peeta, and I head over to check in. Once we're all checked in Peeta and I walk Prim to her section. I lean down and hug her. I reassure her she'll be just fine. Peeta and I walk over to the 16 year old sections and stand close together, waiting for the dreaded event to begin.

Eventually, Effie Trinket walks on stage and we all fall into silence. She blabbers on about how wonderful Panem is and how the Capitol was always a brother to every district, until 13 rebelled and had to be destroyed. Now as a result is the Hunger Games. two children are chosen from each district each year, these 24 kids will be placed in an arena, where they'll fight to the death.

As soon as she finishes she slowly walks to the glass ball containing the girl's names. "Oh please don't be me! Not me! It can't be me!" I think to myself as Effie's about to read the name out. I silently make one last prayer before she announces the unlucky child. Primrose Everdeen.

I don't register that my sweet innocent little sister is about to face imminent death at first. The second I do I lunge forward and run over to her. I stand in front of her, refusing to let the Capitol take her from me. I see the Peace Keepers start to come up and I instinctively act. "I volunteer as tribute!" I scream desperately. At first Effie's taken aback by this. No one volunteers in District 12.

"Well, well,well, this is certainly exciting! Come up here young lady!" She says in a ridiculous capitol accent. I walk onto the stage and watch Prim run to the safety of our mother, she's crying her eyes out, but she's safe.

PEETA'S POV:

It takes every strength I have not to run up on the stage with Katniss and hug her. "Whats your name dear?" Effie asks. "Katniss Everdeen." She says blankly. I tune out the rest and focus on the fact I'll have to watch the person I love most be violently killed. Then I remember you can volunteer. I quickly decide no matter who's resped, I'm volunteering.

I see Effie approach the boy's names. She pulls out a single sheet of paper and reads it out. "Peeta Mellark." She says. I almost run up on stage, I wrap my arms around Katniss and she does the same. I hear Effie say something about courage and honor and then we're led into the Justice Building hand in hand.

KATNISS'S POV:

(JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THIS IS 4 YEARS LATER SO THEY'RE NOW 16!)

Today I wake up in a very happy mood. Not only is it my birthday (which means I'm one year closer to being out of the reaping) and technically this is the day that Peeta and I started dating four years ago! I get ready as quickly as I can and practically run through the square, making my way to the bakery as quickly as I can. When I'm approaching the bakery, I see Peeta standing outside, carrying a bag of flour into the bakery. I run up behind him, and wrap my arms around his waist. He drops the bag of flour, and turns towards me, he cups my cheeks with his hands and pulls me into a kiss. We kiss for about 10 seconds, in the middle of public, not caring what anyone thinks of us. When we both pull away, I pull him into a tight hug, and can see his mother glaring at me over his shoulder. I roll my eyes at her and then focus on Peeta.

"You know what today is don't you?" He asks happily. "How could I forget?" I say sarcastically. "I asked my dad if I could get off work early, so I could take you down to the lake, and he said yes." He says happily. "Thats great! When can you go?" I ask him. "Right now." He says as he tosses his apron towards the door and grabs my hand. We hurry, through the square, to the meadow. We slide under the fence and head towards the lake. I hold Peeta's hand the whole way. We arrive and quickly undress. We both jump into the refreshing water together. We swim for an hour or so until we're both exhausted.

We both sit by the shore line just like we did four years ago. "Katniss, you know the reaping is coming up…" he tails off. I sigh, "I know what about it?" I ask. "You have your name in there 20 times." He says bitterly. "I know, but don't be worried, their are people with their names in 30 or 40 times." I say trying to relieve his concern. "Katniss, its not fair I have my name in there five times! Thats a fourth of your entries!" He says angrily. "I know, but theres nothing we can do about it. I only have two more years of the reaping left, what are the odds of me being drawn out of thousands?" I ask. "its just frustrating." He says with a sigh. "I know." I whisper to him, leaning my chin on his shoulder.

We dress and head back to the meadow. Once we're there we slowly walk hand in hand towards town. Soon we reach the bakery. "Do you have to get back to work?" I ask. "Yeah, but don't worry, I get the whole week after the reaping off." He tells me excitedly. "I'll be counting the days." I say with a smile. I wrap my hands around his neck, and pull him down to my lips. He kisses me and as soon as he releases me I wish that he didn't have to go. I let out a frustrated sigh, but then remind myself that I'll have him all to myself next week. "Well I have to go, I love you." I tell him with a quick hug. "Love you too!" He calls after me. I give him one last wave and walk home.

Prim is in the kitchen grinding up herbs for some more of their homemade remedies. They've been a healing team ever since my mother completely recovered from the grief of my father's death, around my 12th birthday. When Prim told her she wanted to be a healer, she was thrilled. She taught Prim all she knows about medicine. They're both experts, while I can't handle a common cold. Its amazing to me how Prim, a skinny little girl, can handle the gruesome mine injuries and other extremities that come in and out our front door.

"Hey little duck, hey mom." I say happily, as I walk through the front door. "Hey Kat." They say in unison. I give them each a quick hug and go to check on Prim's goat. Even though mom heals and I hunt, money is still very limited, and I only have enough for the bare essentials. Prim's goat was a very profitable investment. As I walk out the back door, to wear Lady is kept, I can't get Peeta's smiling face out of my head. I think of how he got so angry about the unfairness of the reaping. He's always so concerned about Prim and I, what did I ever do to deserve him?

PEETA'S POV:

I'm still torn apart with worry for Katniss. I admire her so much, she refused to let Prim enter her name more times than necessary to ensure she's as safe as she can be. Someone as perfect as her shouldn't even be put at risk for being chosen for something as cruel as The Hunger Games. No one should. The day after tomorrow is by far the scariest of all the days of the year. It ensures that 23 innocent kids will be dead within a month, no exceptions. I try to take my mind off the Hunger Games, by baking like crazy. I make three dozen cupcakes and decorate them all with the Katniss Plant. I admire my work, the light green stems lead up to the beautiful white and purple flower. I most of them in the display case, but set aside six that I'll bring to Katniss later.

After work I head straight to Katniss's house. I softly knock on the door and almost immediately hear soft footsteps approaching the door. Katniss's mother answers the door. "Hi Ms. Everdeen, is Katniss around?" I ask politely. "Yes, but she's asleep." She says softly, and opens the door more to reveal Katniss and Prim cuddled together on the sofa. This brings a smile to my face. "Ok well can you please give these to Katniss in the morning, I would come back, but I have to work tomorrow." I say, holding out the box containing the cupcakes "Sure Peeta, thank you." She says with a smile. She takes the box an I leave. Katniss is so perfect, what did I ever do to deserve her?

KATNISS'S POV:

This morning I'm extremely nervous. Reaping day has arrived and like most of Panem's children, I couldn't be more worried. I push all 'what if' thoughts out of my mind, theres no use worrying about the unpreventable. I quickly dress in jeans, a loose fitting shirt, my father's hunting jacket, and my old leather boots. Once I'm completely ready, I walk through the kitchen, only stopping to grab one of the cupcakes I received from Peeta yesterday morning. I eat it while walking to the meadow. I know Peeta has to work and can't come to the woods with me, but maybe Gale will be hunting as well.

Ever since Gale and I met we've become closer, obviously not as close as Peeta and I, mostly because there is absolutely nothing that could possibly be romantic between Gale and I, even if Peeta and I weren't together. I retreive the bow that I keep carefully hidden in the woods. I sling it over my shoulder, and walk towards Gale and I's meeting place. If he's in the woods, he'll be here. I carefully look around, until I spot him walking towards me. I wave to him and he quickens his pace to meet me.

"Hey Catnip!" He says. I roll my eyes, he's been calling me this for almost five years and I'm still not used to it. "Hey Gale, how are you doing." I ask, obviously knowing that he's worried just like I am. "Better than you would think, the baker gave me a ridiculous trade this morning, one tiny squirrel for this!" He says and holds up a large loaf of bread with an arrow stuck through it. I lightly laugh and snatch the bread away, and deeply inhale the scent. I'm instantly reminded of Peeta and realize even though he has his name in only five times, he could still be reaped. This thought causes my stomach to twist into knots. I never want to think of Peeta's brutal death.

I shake the thought and focus on hunting. "So do you want to pick some berries and hunt squirrels?" I ask. "Sounds good." He says. We spend the whole morning hunting and gathering. I imagine how delicious this will all taste tonight for dinner. As soon as we're finished we divide the spoils and tell each other goodbye, as well as good luck.

I quickly make my way home, wanting to have plenty of time to talk to prim, I know she'll be dreading this afternoon. I walk in the door to find Prim standing in the living room in my old reaping clothes, with her hair done up into a complex braid. "Hey Katniss, I laid one of my old dresses out for you." My mom says. "Thank you." I tell her sincerely. I know how much her old dresses mean to her. I get ready and come out to the living room, to join Prim. My mother gestures for my to sit down so she can do my hair as well. I sit down and Prim comes over and crawls onto my lap.

I stroke her back and whisper soothing words into her ear. When my mom is finished with my hair, its time to leave. I walk out onto the front porch, and see Peeta approaching. I take Prim's hand and we both walk to meet him. "Hey, I wanted to walk with you, if thats okay." he says. "Of course it is, I'm glad you came." I say to him. I take his hand and the three of us walk to the square, with my mom following close behind.

When we arrive Prim and I hug my mom goodbye and Prim, Peeta, and I head over to check in. Once we're all checked in Peeta and I walk Prim to her section. I lean down and hug her. I reassure her she'll be just fine. Peeta and I walk over to the 16 year old sections and stand close together, waiting for the dreaded event to begin.

Eventually, Effie Trinket walks on stage and we all fall into silence. She blabbers on about how wonderful Panem is and how the Capitol was always a brother to every district, until 13 rebelled and had to be destroyed. Now as a result is the Hunger Games. two children are chosen from each district each year, these 24 kids will be placed in an arena, where they'll fight to the death.

As soon as she finishes she slowly walks to the glass ball containing the girl's names. "Oh please don't be me! Not me! It can't be me!" I think to myself as Effie's about to read the name out. I silently make one last prayer before she announces the unlucky child. Primrose Everdeen.

I don't register that my sweet innocent little sister is about to face imminent death at first. The second I do I lunge forward and run over to her. I stand in front of her, refusing to let the Capitol take her from me. I see the Peace Keepers start to come up and I instinctively act. "I volunteer as tribute!" I scream desperately. At first Effie's taken aback by this. No one volunteers in District 12.

"Well, well,well, this is certainly exciting! Come up here young lady!" She says in a ridiculous capitol accent. I walk onto the stage and watch Prim run to the safety of our mother, she's crying her eyes out, but she's safe.

PEETA'S POV:

It takes every strength I have not to run up on the stage with Katniss and hug her. "Whats your name dear?" Effie asks. "Katniss Everdeen." She says blankly. I tune out the rest and focus on the fact I'll have to watch the person I love most be violently killed. Then I remember you can volunteer. I quickly decide no matter who's resped, I'm volunteering.

I see Effie approach the boy's names. She pulls out a single sheet of paper and reads it out. "Peeta Mellark." She says. I almost run up on stage, I wrap my arms around Katniss and she does the same. I hear Effie say something about courage and honor and then we're led into the Justice Building hand in hand.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to combine chapter 5 and 6 so it could be one longer one. Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Enen if its just 2 words, it means a lot to hear what you guys think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! Thats all I needed to say so, I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Suzanne Collins I own nothing**

PEETA'S POV:

I sit on the plush couch, next to Katniss. They tried to put us in separate rooms but we both refused. I have her small hand in mine. I rub small onto the back of her hand, trying to soothe her. She buries her face in my shirt; I can feel her body violently shaking. "Katniss, Prim and your mom are here." I say to her. She lifts her head and tries to smile for Prim. "Hey little duck." She says quietly. "Oh Katniss!" She says, tears rushing down her face. She runs into her arms and I can hear her whisper 'thank you" to Katniss.

Katniss tells her mother thank you for working hard, so her and Prim could have a better life, even though she knew how hard it was to deal with her dad's death. She hugs both of them tightly until two Peacekeepers drag them out of the room. Next my dad enters the room. He looks to Katniss a friendly smile and hands her a small paper bag. "Hey Pete." He says sadly "Hey dad." I answer. I get up and hug him tightly. I feel tears welling up in my eyes but quickly wipe them away.

"I love you dad." I say, knowing very well that it is probably the last time he'll hear it from me. "I love you too. Now don't be saying your goodbyes yet, you either Katniss." He says, looking her in the eyes. "One of you is going to make it out, maybe even both somehow." He says determined. "Dad you know there's no way we'll both make it out and, there are going to be 22 other experienced killers in that arena with us." I say. He says nothing more, after awhile I see the Peacekeepers coming in. "I love you dad, don't you ever forget that." I say as they pull him out of the room.

After a while the mayor's daughter comes in and gives Katniss a small golden pin. She kisses her on the cheek, wishes us both luck, and then leaves. Katniss and I are soon escorted out of the building onto a train, by Effie and Haymitch (District 12's only victor who also happens to be a raging drunk). When we step onto the train, I'm taken aback because of how nice it it. There are plush chairs and couches all around the room, tables filled with strange but delicious looking foods, and a crystal chandelier that hangs from the ceiling.

I look over at Katniss to see her looking just as shocked as I imagine I do. "So... congratulations, you've just been selected for one of the greatest honors Panem has to offer- being slaughtered by strangers!" Haymitch slurs and laughs at his own comment. Effie looks extremely irritated by our mentor's behavior. "Haymitch, Stop it!" She shouts. "Hi, my name is Effie Trinket and I'm going to be your escort!" She says excitedly. "I'm Peeta." I say offering my free hand; the other is holding Katniss's. She shakes my hand and looks to Katniss, who's staring off into space. I lightly nudge her and she blinks her eyes a few times. "Oh um my name's Katniss." She says.

"So do you two know each other?" Effie asks, looking down at our hands, which are tightly intertwined. "Yeah, we've been dating for four or five years." I say. "Oh how nice!" She says like it's a great thing that two people who love each other will be forced to watch the other die. I nod and she shows us to our rooms.

Once I'm alone in my room I head straight for the bed. I can't believe all of today's events. I replay them in my head: Prim was reaped. I took her place. Peeta was also reaped. We're heading to the Capitol where we'll be paraded like celebrities. Then we're going to be thrown in the arena will bloodthirsty teenagers. I get overwhelmed and end up with a headache.

I was zoned out the whole time Effie was talking to us; I left Peeta to do all the talking while I just stood there. I sigh, "What a fantastic girlfriend I am." I think sarcastically to myself. I know I need to go talk to him. Just as this thought crosses my mind I hear a knock at my door.

I open it and find Peeta. "Hey." He says kindly. I fall into his arms and immediately start to sob. He scoops me up and sits on the bed and pulls me onto his lap. "Shhh, its ok Katniss, its all going to be alright." He sooths. "Peeta, I'm scared." I admit like a small child. "Katniss, don't be scared I'm going to do everything I can to protect you. You're not going to dies in that arena." He states seriously. "I love you." I tell him. He kisses the top of my head.

I yawn and he tucks me under the blankets. Right as he's about to leave I suddenly can't bear the thought of being away from him. "Peeta, please stay with me." I plead desperately. He smiles and nods his head. He sits down on the bed, removes his shoes, and gets under the blanket himself. I cuddle up to him and use his strong chest as a pillow.

I smell his shirt; I'm instantly intoxicated by the smell of cinnamon. I smile and listen to the steady beating of his heart. This lulls me in to a surprisingly restful sleep.

I'm awakened by a knock on the door. I get up, trying not to wake Peeta, and open the door. "There you two are! Anyways, its time for dinner." Effie says. "Ok we'll be there in a minute." I say while yawning.

Once she's gone I shut the door and walk over to Peeta, who's fast asleep. "Peeta, wake up, it's time for dinner." I say, shaking his shoulder softly. His piercing blue eyes open and meet mine. He smiles at me and yawns. "Good I'm starving!" He says sleepily.

We put our shoes back on and walk down the hallway, making our way to the dining room. Haymitch is sitting at the head of the table, with his head on the table.

"What's his deal?" I ask Effie "I took away his liquor so he could actually help you two." She says casually, I smirk. Maybe Effie isn't just another Capitol snob. I think she has a little something extra. "So what's for dinner?" Peeta asks. "We're having creamy pumpkin brew with bread from district 11." She says, motioning us to sit down.

A girl brings me a plate stuffed with delicious looking food. "Thank you." I say to her. She looks at my face and I see her eyes widen in terror. She quickly averts her eyes to the floor and walks away. Well, that was weird.

Peeta looks at me. "You ok?" He asks "Yeah." I reply. "So tomorrow you'll be going to the training center, all of the other tributes are going to be there too." Effie says. Peeta and I both look at each other. "Don't you have any advice you're going to give us?" Peeta asks Haymitch. "Stay alive." He says.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So thats chapter 6, I hope you liked it. As always, write me what you think and any suggestions you have! **


End file.
